


Victuri Gift Exchange - for IceIceSkaters

by Lauravian



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauravian/pseuds/Lauravian
Summary: Here's the gift I made for IceIceSkaters for the Victuri Gift Exchange!I hope you like it, Kaili!! I love the idea of single dad Viktor slowly falling in love with Yuuri, the shy kindergarten teacher. At first I didn't know what to draw for it exactly but I hope you're happy with the result. Happy holidays to you and your loved ones!! <3Lots of love,Lauravian





	Victuri Gift Exchange - for IceIceSkaters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceIceSkaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceIceSkaters/gifts).




End file.
